Compact Disc Incorporated proposes research to apply CD-ROM technology to improve the daily physical activity level, fitness status and everyday cognitive function of community residing elderly, especially those whose sedentary lifestyles place them at high risk for physical and psychological health problems. Increasing activity level via regular exercise has been linked to a number of beneficial health outcomes in later life including improved cardiovascular fitness, decreased blood pressure, enhanced mood, and in several studies, improved cognitive functioning (e.g., memory). Despite these benefits, appx. 2/3 of adults ages 50-80+ years report not exercising regularly. The proposed program will equip elderly adults with skills needed for maintaining & increasing daily physical and cognitive activity levels, for improving perceived efficacy for participating in an activity enhancement program, and for monitoring the effects of increased activity on every day cognition & memory in a way that is comfortable, entertaining and engaging. The proposed use of multimedia technology for this training is conceived as superior to passive exercise video tapes, audio tapes or health improvement manuals that frequently do not, by themselves, produce significant or long-term behavioral change. This Phase I project will develop and field test a prototype CD-ROM program called THE MEMORY JOGGER to help elderly users increase and monitor changes in daily physical and cognitive activity levels, and their effects on physical functioning and memory. A holistic, multi- modal model of human memory performance examining both physiological and psychological factors that have been shown to influence memory provides the theoretical base for the design of the training program. The specific Phase I aims are: 1) develop a plan for a program to increase and monitor one~s daily physical and cognitive activities in order to facilitate memory and other types of cognitive function, 2) develop a prototype for guiding users safely and comfortably through multiple stages of the program: and 3) field test the concept for efficacy. Phase II will develop THE MEMORY JOGGER fully to meet the everyday physical & cognitive activity needs of elderly across a broad spectrum of health statuses ranging from healthy to frail. The Discovery Channel and The Practical Memory Institute have agreed to co-fund distribution in Phase III. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Commercial applications: 1. Edutainment Publishing Corporation & DisCovery Channel will distribute nationally. 2. The Practical Memory Institute will support the Memory Jogger program with auxiliary material and professional market distribution. 3. Adult day care facilities. 4. Patient education in HMOs, Hospitals, Physicians offices. 5. Community centers and adult educational program for seniors. 6. Corporate wellness programs.